Changing
by bofOld
Summary: How Bree was changed by Victoria. Short chapters. All Characters Owned By Stephenie Meyer.
1. Change

**None of these characters and plots are owned by me, just Stephenie M. Meyer.**

* * *

The tigress, five feet away, snarled.

I took one step back, while she pounced.

My skull dropped back on the concrete and cracked.

She leaned in and bit my neck.

The pain was pulsing. Faster it went, each second ticking by slowly.

The woman picked my limp body up off the wet ground, I screamed.

With one movement, she broke my jaw. The pain.

I was moved to an alley. The sun, it set twice while the fire went through me.

Faster, faster, slower…

_Slower?_, I thought.

I pounced this time, on to my feet with great speed.

Inhuman.

* * *

**A/N This is my first ACTUAL (I posted poems) fanfic, so with all honesty, be harsh.**


	2. Army

"Vampire," is what she told me when I was awakened, "you are here to kill."

Those words startled me, but pleased me as well. I wanted it, no, it was a _need_.

My craving was to kill like she said, making the thirst fade. She wouldn't let me at first. I had to learn to resist the temptation.

I gave in. The animal inside me killed three, draining the weak ones from life.

Victoria said she changed me to build an army against the ones with the yellow eyes.

"Yellow eyes?" Odd, mine were a deep blood red

"They are the unnatural ones, the animal drinkers." she growled, I snarled with disgust with her.

The militia in the first few weeks grew rapidly, but dwindled down. We all couldn't live peacefully.

The tigress awoke another, not long before me, who was called Riley.

His age was four years older than I, he was eighteen. He was also _her_ lover.

I wanted him, too.


	3. Heart

My emotions were stronger as a vampire. His were, too.

I could tell, I saw what was behind Riley's mind. Not reading it, but having a sense of _knowing _what he felt. A trait only lovers have, but I was the only one to see it.

But, I knew he wanted Victoria more than he wanted me. But I accepted that, even though my unmoving heart ached in depression.

I surely knew that it would feel better after the battle. Because the feeling of slowly draining the life out of a human was a feeling to die for. Literally.

It was only a couple of days away. Our army grew fast and most learned to control themselves.

And some didn't.


	4. Protect

"**Vampire," is what she told me when I was awakened, "you are here to kill."**

**Those words startled me, but pleased as well. **

**My craving was to kill, making the thirst fade. She wouldn't let me. I had to learn to resist. **

**Victoria said she changed me to build an army. "Yellow eyes?" Odd, mine were a deep red**

"**They are the unnatural ones, the animal drinkers." I snarled with disgust**

**The tigress awoke another, not long before me, who was called Riley. **

**His age was four years older than I, eighteen. He was also **_**her**_** lover. **

**I wanted him too.**

**My emotions were stronger as a vampire. His were, too.**

**I knew he wanted Victoria more than he wanted me. But I accepted that, even though my unmoving heart ached in depression. **

**I surely knew that it would feel better after the battle. Because the feeling of slowly draining the life out of a human was a feeling to die for. Literally. **

**It was only a couple of days away. Our army grew fast and most learned to control themselves. **

**And some didn't. **

**The both of them came at me, a brother and sister couple Riley changed. They were in rage over jealous, not over Riley and I, but how Victoria treated me. With more respect, the jealously grew for them. **

**I grabbed one's neck while the brother jerked my waist. I could feel his hands searing into my side. **

**Then they vanished. **

**A hiss escaped Riley's throat. **

**I was still trying to pin down the woman while Riley took the man out. **

**Anger burst from him, tearing the newborn's head straight off. **

**The woman let out a whine, "Quiet," I heard Riley say, "or that will happen to you."**

"**W-what are you going to do to me?" she asked**

**Riley bent down and grabbed her neck. She lifted off the ground, "You'll see."**


End file.
